For The Long Haul
by pentameter-and-pen
Summary: CS. "If not, I'll quit bugging you…" Emma watches as Neil walks away. 'Huh.' She thinks. 'Not quite the same ring as "I'm in this for the long haul."' [Set during 3x10.]


**For The Long Haul**

CS. "If not, I'll quit bugging you…" Emma watches as Neal walks away. 'Huh.' She thinks. 'Not quite the same ring as "I'm in this for the long haul."' [Set during 3x10.]

CSCSCSCSCS

A/N: Set after Emma's conversation with Neal and before her conversation with Mary Margaret and David.

CSCSCSCSCS

"If not, I'll quit bugging you…"

Emma watches as Neal walks away, a weight dropping as he does so. A small part of her sags, letting her breathe more freely.

Her reaction surprises her. She'd loved Neal for so long… And despite what she'd told him after the Echo Cave, that small part of her had felt happy when he'd told her he'd never stop fighting for her.

But that part of her doesn't seem to be putting up a fight at his words now. Rather it's already accepted it. It's the same part of her that's never believed that anyone would ever truly love her. After all, no one in her life has ever been a constant.

Of course all of that changed when she arrived in Storybrooke. Regina was right. She does have everything. Henry's done nothing but love her unconditionally – even after she gave him away as a child – while both Mary Margaret and David have done nothing but try to make up for lost time. Even Hook 'pines' for her…

Huh. Hook.

She hasn't given a second thought to the pirate since their return home. But she has noticed how empty her side has felt. She hadn't realised just how much of a constant he'd been while they were in Neverland. The slight scent of sea air that had followed her around, telling her just how close he remained in case she ever needed something. The movement of his coattails at the corner of her eye, letting her know just where he was in relation to her. It was almost like having a second shadow.

Strangely, Emma never minded. It was like having a walking security blanket.

But something changed when they returned home to Storybrooke. He hasn't said a word to her since their time on the island – not that she hadn't felt him watching her aboard the Jolly Roger, or now, at Granny's. She keeps expecting him to comment, or make a quip, his voice almost purring as it drops an octave when he flirts with her.

Instead, there's been nothing. It's almost as if he's keeping his distance. Not that he's been _too _far away. She always seems to hear his voice in the next room, responding to someone else's question or comment. She bristles at the thought. For some reason it's been keeping her on edge – like an itch she can't scratch – annoying her each time she catches sight of him at the corner of her eye.

Hadn't he said he'd be in this for 'the long haul'? Hadn't he said he'd win her heart?

If anyone asked her this was a shitty way of going about it. After all, her parents hadn't won each other's hearts by gazing at one another from a distance. They'd been by each other's sides and no matter what got between them they'd fought their way back to one another. She was living proof of that. A child born of True Love.

That's when it begins to dawn on her. Why she's annoyed…

Neal's words have allowed her to breathe again. And that's not how it's supposed to be.

She feels it when she looks at Henry, so grateful for her renewed relationship with her son that she can hardly breathe. Sometimes her capacity to love him surprises her but then she sees her parents and the way they can't take their eyes of each other and she knows she's not alone. She knows Regina feels the same way about Henry because she's seen that very same look in the former queen's eyes.

She's even felt it the way Hook looks at her. He also said as much in the cave.

Neal's words had done no such thing. Emma's breathing capabilities hadn't been halted by either his promise to fight for her or now, his promise to stop. In fact she isn't sure if she'd felt that way when they'd first met. Perhaps it was just teenage infatuation. After all, what teenager hasn't suffered a broken heart?

Now that she thinks about it, there's only been one time she can truly remember someone taking her breath away.

And just like that she's back in the Neverland jungle, gazing into a pair of blue eyes as serious as an ocean storm.

Hook speaks slowly, making sure she hears not just his words, but also the promise behind them.

"You see," She can feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Her body goes still, sensing its close proximity to his. She pushes away the feeling in her gut, the one anticipating another kiss. Instead she's pulled into what he's saying, his low growl caressing each word as it leaves his lips.

"I'm in this for the long haul. So when I win your heart, _Emma_…" Her breath catches as he utters her name. " It'll be because you want me."

Yes… He did take her breath away. And despite everything she'd been through since then, she still hasn't gotten it back.

CSCSCSCSCS

A/N: Just something short I had to get out of my system. Hope you like it. Let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns! Thanks!


End file.
